


Carnival Murders

by A_Human42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Murder, here u go un, i havent decided yet lmao, im shoving content out into the world, is gabey babey the murderer? maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human42/pseuds/A_Human42
Summary: Marinette is a teenager who explores an abandoned park with a carousel every night. Her cousin, Marc, joins her sometimes. The rest of the class were the victims of a serial killer who killed each victim at that carousel. Marinette talks to the ghosts every night. Each have varying injuries. They're trying to figure out who the murderer is.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	Carnival Murders

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miraculous Ladybug Prompts I won't write myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786531) by [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489). 



Marinette pushed open the gate, which creaked loudly. There was a dead body tied to a rooster figure on the carousel, with a knife through its eye. Marinette screeched, and the ghost of the figure seemed to walk over to her.  _ That’s not possible, ghosts aren’t real, ghosts aren’t real… _ Marinette repeated this over and over in her mind. It was definitely the figure, though. Complete with a knife through its eye. 

“I am Nathaniel Kurtzberg,” he said. “I was murdered-” he laughed, a slow, sarcastic (if you could call a laugh sarcastic) laugh and gestured to his eye - “by someone. I suspect they were a serial killer, and if this is true, then you will find more bodies and more ghosts here…” He paused. “What is your name?”

“M- Marinette,” she said. 

“Ah. Alright then. You will most likely find more bodies and ghosts here, Marinette.” Nathaniel wiped off a little bit of blood trickling from his eye.

“T- thank you, M. Kurtzberg.” Marinette was unnerved by his presence, but her cousin Marc would be interested in this. He was supposed to be here, anyway. “Shit, where’s Marc?” she said, under her breath.

The boy in question leaped over the fence, and, upon seeing Nathaniel, Marc screeched, similarly to Marinette. He extended a shaky finger towards the ghost. “Marinette, what- what the fuck is that?”

“Okay, here’s a summary of the last… hour? Yeah, hour. So I got here, there was a dead body on the carousel, and this is the ghost, and, uh, apparently more people - ghosts - are gonna be appearing here.”

Nathaniel cut in. “Yes, that is correct. I was murdered by a possible serial killer. If there is a body here tomorrow, the murderer, in fact, a serial killer.” Nathaniel paused, and Marinette checked the time.

“Marc, it’s 11 pm, we should be going.” The boy nodded, and the pair waved goodbye to Nathaniel and walked off. 


End file.
